kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Buffet of Goodness
Welcome to the Buffet of Goodness! The Buffet is a most epic room on Kongregate, made up of a massive variety of cultures and faiths. We have a very friendly environment towards anyone who would like to join in on our fun, so long as you don't come just to stir up trouble. We have also managed to create an environment where mods are treated like other users, which is a pleasant surprise to our visiting mods. °Owned by Taryn the Buffet of Goodness is most definitely one of the most awesome rooms on Kongregate! The atmosphere is welcoming and friendly. We are always open to new members and like to keep things fun and light. We pride ourselves in having a diverse room welcome to any type of person! The people of the Buffet like to keep things respectful as to make it a more comfortable room. Come on in and say Hi, we have been told we are one of the most welcoming rooms around! ---- MEET THE USERS! TarynDarkwind Das Me! I'm the room owner and the resident moderator of the Buffet of Goodness. I hail from Ireland, and I'm pretty mellow if ya act right. That's about it. °He is the most awesome dwarf mod ever. No, scratch that, he is THE Dwarf mod. ^.^ Taryn is freakin awesome. He’s treated like any other user in the Buffet, we try to keep the room mod friendly. I love to poke fun at him and he’s good at taking a joke. He contributes to the convos and helps keep things fun and under control. He’s got a great personality and will put a smile on your face if you are ever down. Ladies be warned… he is a huge flirt! Everyone loves the Taryn! He owns the Buffet, so when you come into his territory please behave. Taryn is fair, and he gives you warnings about following the rules. He doesn’t judge people, and he’s an all around friendly guy. Need help getting a badge? He has every single one! If you ever need anything you can call on this guy. I lurvs my Taryn! http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/TarynDarkwind LilMissStefi Our resident usual. She's a very wierd young lady. Treat her right, and she'll return the favor. Treat her bad, and I may have to kiss your heart. °That’s me. I’m a bit of a kook. I love to write, hence me editing this page to make it more informative! Since I don’t smile I am always online other then when I am at work. I’m fairly mild tempered and I like to try and be a warkeeper. I love to hug people and I love to scream. Though I’m kinda bubbly and random I’m a serious person. I am not a good gamer. At all. So I chat instead! *air punch* http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/LilMissStefi JCiesla A young man who owns his own company, and designs some rather devious games. He's got a good attitude, and fair control of the room. If I'm not around to answer a question, he's the man to ask. °JC is an all-around good guy. If you ever need help he’s the guy to ask. JC is good at solving things, and he often keeps the room under control when Taryn isn’t there. He’s got a good funny bone and knows how to lighten up the mood! He’s designed the games Hover and Tiltboard, both of which are fun and difficult at the same time. (I’m almost always at a rest on the Hover game while I chat ^.^) http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/JCiesla InitHello °Init’s a cool dude. When not busy he will wander into the Buffet and liven things up! He’s got an awesome sense of humor and is easy to get along with. He loves to goof off, but knows how to be serious when the need arises. <3 is his thing. XD http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/InitHello Feith °This is one awesome girl! Sometimes Feith likes to be a cat, but she is a friendly one. She likes everything to be under control and to follow the rules. She can be playful, and is fun to talk to. She’s friendly, and is always greeting newcomers. This girl is the true friend type, and if you ever have a problem she will be there to help you out. *hugg;es Faithie* http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Feith puc4444 °Puc’s a bit of a smart-aleck. He loves to mess with people. This guy is constantly joking around and is saying the craziest thing you could possibly hear. He livens up the Buffet to the extreme! He’s a nice guy (though he does pick on people a lot) and is definitely worth talking to. Though he would rather me not tell you… he’s a nice guy. I like to hug him against his will! :P http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/puc4444 Krysamu °He’s Russian and proud of it. Krys is a little rough around the edges, but once you get to know him he’s a real great guy. He has a bit of a temper, so don’t be too offended if he doesn’t take a liking to you. You are being warned now, he uses -- instead of a comma. He enjoys sharing his music taste with others and always has a you tube link ready. He says some creepy things, but they make life more interesting! http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Krysamu DARKOBLIVION °Yes, his name is obnoxious to type out. Dark is a random kid, always coming in the Buffet to say crazy things. He’s a funny guy, and is always trying to make the mood welcoming. He can get a little obnoxious but he calms down quick so it’s all good. Dark’s friendly and ….and…. Awesome! :D http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/DARKOBLIVION sonicrider300/Leon102/Megamanfan/Megamantheknight/cassie5 °I’m not sure what to refer to him as. He has so many accounts. For awhile he was a bit of an annoying kid, liking to start fights for fun, but he has calmed down a bit. He’s a bit of a crazy. Most people just call him Leon because that was the account he used to use the most. He used to be the center of the Buffet’s drama but he is starting to mature and smarten up. He’s a decent kid, and when he isn’t being a pest can be fun to talk to. http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/sonicrider300 Nassam °This kid is the kewlest kid around. He’s down on himself a lot, but don’t listen to it! He’s a big flirt with the ladies… you have been warned. Nassam’s fun to talk to and he’s always making things less boring. He says some kooky stuff but it makes the Buffet the fun place it is. Though he is in the Buffet a lot he also goes to Mockingbird Country and people end up following him to the Buffet. http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Nassam XxSpiderxX °Spider my man! This guy is the reason I bothered to stay in the Buffet after a bad first day. He’s a self proclaimed peace keeper of the Buffet. (He gets a little out of hands sometimes) He’s a amusing kid and never stops to make things more exciting in the Buffet. He doesn’t get online as much as he used to, but when he is there he’s an awesome talkative fellow! (First friend on kongregate) http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/XxSpiderxX Tprime °Tprime is an awesome Canadian crazy person. He’s a smart kid and write a lot of intelligent poetry. He loves spamming his link to his poetry. :P This guys cool and never turns down a conversation. Sometimes he gets outta hand but after a while he will simmer down. He loves debates. He REALLY loves debates. Tprime thinks he is the hottest thing in town so don’t attempt to compete. Though he hasn’t been on as much he used to live on kong with me. http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Tprime Checkmark °This is one crazy weird guy. He likes to mess up the chat coming in and announcing random things. Check’s a awesome guy though and he’s great fun to goof off with. He gets lost easy, and is constantly trying to find out what we have changed the topic to now. He likes things fun and is kinda outrageous. Oh and there are like 10 Checkmark slaves and other Checkmarks. I’m not sure if they are all him or not, but they are all definitely as weird! (meant in a good way XD) http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Checkmark rawrrrawrr °I don’t know to much about this girl. But I do know she loves to come on and talk about her life, friends, school, and boyfriend. She loves sticking her tongue out and I doubt there is a picture where she isn’t. She is a self proclaimed pyro and loves the fire! http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/rawrrrawrr jroxx °I stole this girl from the room Mostly Harmless and boy am I glad I did! She’s awesome great fun! She’s a bit spontaneous and will randomly start convos about nothing. She likes guns as far ad I know and doesn’t back out of conversations involving them. Jroxx is a playful girl and loves having fun. http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/jroxx Category:Chat rooms More Users to be added as I give access to others in the room. °Anything with a "°" in front of it was added in by me, LilMissStefi. If you would like to be added or would like any information added/removed please inform me by sending me a whisper on kongregate. I have added a link to everyone's profile, so if you would like more information feel free to click away!